villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Hevokk
|status = Alive (during SWToR) Deceased (after SWToR) Alive (Amalgam Online) }} Darth Hevokk was a Rattataki, born a slave but later conditioned to become a Sith assassin and apprenticed by Darth Zash during the Cold War between 3,643 and 3,641 BBY. He was a notable flirt with females of the Human race and even successfully slept with Darth Lachris. He often would also act concerned over anothers' well-being yet once he got what he wanted many times ended up "throwing them under the bus". Despite being only an apprentice, he possessed a Dashade bodyguard, and later began working alongside a Sith sorcerer named Rottick. Early into his career as a member of the Sith, he discovered a Revanite cult on Dromund Kaas and joined them, freeing him from a full Sith possession. He was known for having convinced an Abyssin on Korriban to consume Sith apprentices to get stronger, aid in the study of Tu'kata brains, keeping the identity of the Revanite's current leader a secret from the Empire at large by setting up Darth Charnus, having a significant hand in the Battle of Balmorra, as well as many later events. Although he eventually died through unknown means, the energy of him later was pulled into the creation of the Amalgam Galaxy, where he would soon reincarnate and become a mute Sith Marauder apprenticed by Darth Bubonis, serving as the second most powerful Sith Lord in the age. Biography Early life The individual who would become Sith, Hevokk Turlession was born to a slave woman, Laeli Turlession, and her cruel master, Vonas Vodum, on their species' home planet of Rattatak. Although the conception was not what one would call mutually desired, Laeli felt that revealing her son's birth as a way to become free by becoming Vonas's wife instead of his slave. However he surprised her with intense ferocity, tossing her into a Muscle Maggot pit for weeks, forcing her son to watch each treatment. Vonas then took Hevokk on a 'field trip' to the gladiatorial pits, where after a few matches he witnessed Laeli emerge as a makeshift fighter; Vonas had pulled strings to get her thrown in as a combatant. Here she and five other gladiators faced a trio of Nexu and a massive — albeit restrained — Gorog. Unfortunately Hevokk's mother was still weak from her Muscle Maggot "treatments" and was slain within minutes, brought down by one of the Nexu and torn apart by all three while still alive; before she could die from this horrific fate however the Gorog stomped on her and finished the job. Hevokk was traumatized at this sight and in such shock that he followed Vonas without question as he strode into the back areas of the gladiatorial ring. Here, Master Vonas met with a Siniteen slaver named Logb, and subsequently sold him into gladitorial slavery to be done with his illegitimate son once and for all. For years following Hevokk served Logb, who was equally cruel as Vonas and often abused him anytime Hevokk made a mistake. At first he simply served his new Master as a gofer, but by the time he was a teenager Logb grew tired of him and forcibly entered him into the gladiatorial combat circle. At first, Hevokk did not wish to kill anyone despite being a violent creature as was typical for his species. He would viciously defend himself but for many months he succeeded in never killing another combatant, even in fights to the death (during which the other combatants would kill each other or be slain by beasts instead). During this period he befriended a fellow gladiator, a Weequay named Kweekweg who also had little desire to kill opponents. On one winter night however he was nearly beaten to death by a Vollick warrior and accidentally wounded the gladiator mortally while trying to defend himself. From that day forward he grew colder and became more open to killing, and this put a barrier between him and his friend. Having killed he slowly grew a desire to fight the Gorog that had slain his mother. This became an obsession in him and one day he finally got his chance. Although disappointed to find out that the Nexu triplets had died in the battle his mom had perished in (they had in fact been crushed underfoot of the Gorog while feeding on his mother), his main prey was still available. Ignoring all other combatants and other gladitorial beasts in the free-for-all, he attacked the Gorog itself. He did little in the way of damage to the massive creature but as the battle went on, his rage got the better of him. Soon evidence of Force powers revealed themselves; even so he was no match for the creature. Eventually Kweekweg realized where his friend had gone and believing him to be in grave danger charged the gargantuan creature to try and save his friend. Although he ordered Hevokk to flee, he instead used the Gorog's focus on his friend as his moment to strike. He succeeded in dealing a mortal blow to the monster but then watched helplessly as the creature collapsed and crushed Kweekweg under its mass. Although he had got his revenge he had lost his only friend in the world. A Sith in the audience saw his potential and pulled their own strings and before long he found himself aboard a starship headed for Korriban. Career Arriving on Korriban, Hevokk learned that he had been brought to the desert planet as a new Sith apprentice for the Sith Empire, to serve as an inquisitor and assassin. He learned that the Empire was hoping to unearth relics of vast potential power and use them to dominate the galaxy as a whole. Finally free of the servitude he had suffered his entire life, he sought to make the most of his life. Despite being only an apprentice, he quickly gained possession of a Dashade bodyguard, and later began working alongside a Sith sorcerer named Rottick. Early into his career as a member of the Sith, he discovered a Revanite cult on Dromund Kaas and joined them, freeing him from a full Sith possession. He was known for having convinced an Abyssin on Korriban to consume Sith apprentices to get stronger, aid in the study of Tu'kata brains, keeping the identity of the Revanite's current leader a secret from the Empire at large by setting up Darth Charnus, having a significant hand in the Battle of Balmorra, as well as many later events. Death Although he eventually died through unknown means, the energy of him later was pulled into the creation of the Amalgam Galaxy, where he would soon reincarnate and become a mute Sith Marauder apprenticed by Darth Bubonis, serving as the second most powerful Sith Lord in the age. Post-mortem Reincarnated Powers and abilities Behind the scenes *Hevokk Turlession's name comes from a mutation of the word "Havoc"; although initially intended to simply be his Sith name, his creation for user Somarinoa's main character in Star Wars: The Old Republic led to him using the name as his given name to set it up for once he has the "Darth" title. **This also led to the idea of reincarnating into his original iteration. See also *Darth Bubonis, Hevokk's second incarnation's Sith master Gallery Hevokk 9.png|Level 9 Hevokk 11.png|Level 11 Hevokk 15.png|Level 15 Hevokk 16.png|Level 16 Hevokk 19.png|Level 19 Hevokk 20.png|Level 20 Hevokk 21.png|Level 21 Category:Somarinoa Category:Video Game Villains Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Abusers Category:Aliens Category:Antisocial Category:Archenemy Category:Assassin Category:Big Bads Category:Blackmailers Category:Conspirators Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Dark Knights Category:Enforcer Category:Evil from the past Category:Fighter Category:Hegemony Category:Lawful Evil Category:Magic Category:Master Manipulators Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Misanthropes Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Mute Category:One-Man Army Category:Oppressors Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopath Category:Right-Hand Category:Sadists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Terrorists Category:The Heavy Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Tyrants Category:Usurper Category:Warlords Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Complete Monster Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Betrayed Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Envious Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Genocidal Category:Honorable Category:Jingoist Category:Mentally Ill Category:Military Category:Strategic Category:Successful Category:Tragic Category:Dissociative Category:Self-Aware Category:Wrathful